le jour de sa mort - Partie 2
by enayaC
Summary: suite de la partie 1 (catégorie TV - Broadchurch). après avoir enfin retrouvé la liberté, Benedict a envoyé l'ancêtre de Tom en sécurité, et a ouvert un nouveau portail, vers de nouvelles aventures. nos voyageurs vont rencontrer un célèbre demi-dieu, et se joindre à son combat pour sauver la Thrace. mais sortiront-ils tous indemne de ce combat?
1. Chapter 1: rencontre à l'auberge

_Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Benedict lorsqu'il reconnut ses vêtements, suivit d'un rire lorsqu'il reconnut le t-shirt qu'il avait ramené en souvenir du tournage du Hobbit. Il s'éloigna rapidement pour se changer, tandis que les autres regardaient pudiquement ailleurs. Une fois changé, il jeta un regard au costume, en tas sur le sol. Il le ramassa, et alla le donner à l'inspecteur Hardy._

_Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? demanda l'inspecteur en haussant un sourcil._

_Je n'en sais rien. Jetez le, gardez le, brûlez le, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, dit-il dans un rire libérateur._

_Une seconde porte s'ouvrit, et Enaya l'appela._

_Bonne chance pour votre enquête, dit-il._

_Bonne chance pour rentrer chez vous, répondit l'inspecteur._

Et il vint rejoindre le groupe, tous se tenant par la main, pour traverser le portail. Après un cours voyage, ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt. Un sentier traversait les bois, et au bout se trouvait une auberge.

est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Enaya.

Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmative, et Enaya reprit, désignant l'auberge :

je pense qu'on devrait aller là-bas. Nous verrons bien quelle aventure nous tombe dessus. Faites vous discrets, et attendez mon signal.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis se mirent en marche et entrèrent dans l'auberge. À cet instant, un large sourire apparut sur quatre visages, tandis que la mâchoire de Liz sembla se décrocher. Lucas, quant à lui, rougit violemment. En face d'eux, assis à une table avec un groupe d'ami et mangeant un gigantesque plat de volaille, se tenait un véritable colosse.

oh mon dieu..., fit Liz. Est-ce que c'est...

Hercule et ses joyeux compagnons, confirma Enaya sans le lâcher des yeux. Il faut que nous les suivions. Asseyons nous près d'eux.


	2. Chapter 2: fils de Jupiter

Ils prirent donc tous place à la table la plus proche, et commandèrent à dîner. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, une femme richement vêtue entra dans la taverne. Le silence se fit, et elle se dirigea vers Hercule. Après une courte conversation avec lui, elle finit par lui proposer son poids en or en échange de son aide, ce qu'il accepta.

\- acceptez-vous notre aide ? Demanda Mia d'une voix forte alors que le colosse et son groupe s'apprêtaient à quitter la taverne.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- qui êtes vous ?

\- On m'appelle Enaya. Et voici Tom, Liz, Benedict, Ilian et Lucas.

\- Merci pour votre offre, Enaya, mais notre équipe se suffit à elle-même. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

Il jeta un regard sur tout le groupe, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Benedict.

\- par ailleurs, votre tenue est ridicule.

\- si c'est votre récompense qui vous motive, mon bon seigneur, nous ne sommes pas intéressés par votre or. Tout comme Ulysse cherchait à retourner à Ithaque en revenant de Troie, nous ne pouvons rentrer chez nous qu'après une quête. La votre nous semble intéressante.

Elle détailla ensuite Hercule du regard, et ajouta :

\- par ailleurs, là d'où je viens, seule les femmes portent des jupes.

Benedict toussa pour cacher son rire. Hercule le fixa du regard, puis éclata d'un grand rire.

\- je dois reconnaître que vous avez du répondant. Et d'où venez-vous, aventuriers ?

\- De loin.

\- Et où allez-vous ?

\- Plus loin encore.

\- Avez-vous des armes ?

Elle pointa du doigt son sac.

\- Autolycos, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda le colosse à son ami.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de nouveaux venus. Ils vont nous ralentir.

\- Ampharios ?

\- Je pense que nous pouvons leur faire confiance. Il y a une grande puissance en eux. Même dans les plus jeunes.

\- Savez-vous vous battre ? Demanda-t-il à Enaya.

\- Nous savons faire mieux que ça, répondit Tom. Liz, si tu veux bien...

Elizabeth prit un bol d'eau sur la table, et jeta son contenu. Tom réagit immédiatement, et avant que l'eau ne touche le sol, il en prit le contrôle, lui donnant une forme de boule. Il la fit léviter, la fit grossir ou rapetisser. Puis, Elizabeth reposa le bol sur la table, et il vint tranquillement remettre l'eau dans son récipient. Il salua, sans quitter des yeux le géant.

\- qu'en est-il des autres ? Demanda le demi-dieu.

\- Permettez que l'on garde quelques secrets dans notre manche, répondit Liz à sa propre surprise.

Il la fixa du regard pendant un moment, la jaugeant en silence, puis finit par déclarer :

\- je vous aime bien. Soit. Venez vous faire tuer si ça vous amuse.

Le groupe se leva, et suivit la compagnie d'Hercule. Ils décidèrent de voyager à pied, laissant les chevaux se reposer et marchant à leur côté.

\- je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais, fit Benedict après un moment à marcher en silence.

\- À quoi ?

\- La ressemblance.

\- Il manque les tatouages, nota Tom.

\- Ils ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça, fit Liz. Je veux dire, bien sûr il y a beaucoup de points communs entre les deux, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de différence. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais confondre Dwayne Johnson et le fils de Zeus.

\- Oh non... soupira Tom.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

\- Depuis que je la connais, Mia n'a jamais cessé de se plaindre, parce qu'elle trouve ça inadmissible de dire qu'Hercule est le fils de Zeus alors qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à la même mythologie. Mia, tu as conscience que l'intégralité de ce film est un espèce de magistral doigt d'honneur à la mythologie ?

\- Vous savez quoi ? Merde. Finissons-en avec ce débat, d'accord ? Fit Mia.

Et elle lança un appel.

\- hé, Hercule ! S'il-vous-plaît, racontez nous la légende ! Qui est votre père ?

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

\- Je veux prouver à mes amis qu'ils ont tort. Alors, qui est votre père ? Soyez gentil...

il resta silencieux un instant, gardant le suspens avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement la sentence tomba :

\- Jupiter.

\- Ha ! S'écria-t-elle victorieusement. Voilà ! Hercule, fils de Jupiter, et Heracles, fils de Zeus ! C'est pas compliqué !

\- Oh vraiment, merci ! Soupira Tom. Maintenant elle ne va jamais s'arrêter d'être énervante.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça, fit Benedict en voyant le sourire revanchard de la jeune femme.

\- Quand est-ce que j'apprendrais à me taire ? Geignit Tom.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- bon... alors, je ne veux surtout pas te contredire là dessus, alors je vais être vraiment très énervante, mais uniquement pour tes beaux yeux. Pour commencer, tu vas me porter ce sac très très lourd. Et tu le porteras, sans t'en plaindre, jusqu'à ce que je te pardonne.

\- Et ce sera quand ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en chargeant le sac sur son épaule.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me convainques que je suis la fille la plus merveilleuse et la plus intelligente que tu as jamais rencontrée.

\- Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse et la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

\- Merci. Mais je veux que tu continue à me le répéter jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite. Et ça va être trèèèèèèèès long.

\- Tu es une psychopathe.

\- Ce n'est pas un très bon début.

\- Liz, aide-moi.

\- Désolé, Tommy, répondit l'actrice. Tu l'as un peu cherché.

\- Benedict ! Toi tu vas m'aider.

\- Désolé, mon pote. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être à ta place.

\- Lucas ? S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Non merci.

\- Ilian ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ta maman me faire ça, si ?

\- Je pense que si.

\- Vous n'avez pas de cœur, bouda-t-il.

Et ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

\- vous êtes décidément les personnes les plus étranges que j'ai jamais rencontré, affirma Hercules

\- merci, répliqua Mia.

Et un sourire apparut sur tous les visages. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Tom tenta de se débarrasser du sac.

\- Liz, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Tu es une femme extraordinaire. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et je t'aime, toi aussi, Benedict.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

\- je le pense vraiment ! Vous êtes très important à mes yeux. Je pense que vous êtes les personnes les plus merveilleuses que j'ai jamais rencontré. Enfin, je veux dire, après Mia.

Liz éclata d'un rire clair.

\- bravo ! Applaudit-elle. Tout en finesse !

\- Merci, Tom, fit Mia. Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

Et Tom râla.

\- et vous ? Demanda Benedict à la jeune femme. Qui est la plus merveilleuse personne que vous ayez rencontrée ?

\- Je pense que je dirais Alan Turing.

\- Vous avez rencontré Alan Turing ?

\- Elle a fait plus que le rencontrer, expliqua Tom. Elle lui a sauvé la vie. Je le sais, j'étais là.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un peu grâce à vous, fit la jeune fille.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien, peu de temps après la libération de Tom, nous avons cohabité dans son appartement, et je traversais un moment compliqué. Un soir où j'étais au plus mal, il m'a proposé de regarder un film pour me changer les idées, et ça a été le vôtre. Et la fin m'a vraiment mise en rogne. Alors je me suis tournée vers Tom, et je lui ai dit : « que penseriez-vous de changer l'histoire ? ». il a accepté et on a remonté le temps. J'ai défendu Alan à son procès. J'ai dit à la cour qu'il tentait de se soigner, et qu'il existait des méthodes douces pour ça. Et Tom a fait un petit discours qui a fini de convaincre lejurés. Ensuite, pour prouver sa bonne volonté, j'ai épousé Alan.

\- Vous avez épousé Alan Turing, répéta Benedict, incrédule.

\- Ouais, fit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Quel était son crime ? Demanda Ampharios, qui avait écouté la conversation.

\- Il aimait les hommes, expliqua Enaya.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un crime.

\- Moi non plus. Mais à l'époque, c'était comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes mariés, et... nous avons embauché un majordome (c'est un homme qui s'occupe de la maison, précisa-t-elle pour Ampharios.) ensuite, Tom et moi sommes rentrés à la maison. en 51, les gens ont commencé à parler, et les choses sont devenus compliquées pour eux deux, alors je suis revenue, et comme l'Histoire devait être respectée, je l'ai aidé à mettre en scène son suicide, et son majordome a mystérieusement disparu.

\- Qu'aurait-il dû se passer ?

\- Sans mon intervention ? Hé bien, il a été condamné pour indécence. On l'a forcé à prendre un traitement pour mettre fin à son attirance envers les hommes. Ou envers quoi que ce soit, en fait. C'est un traitement très douloureux, qui affectait ses capacités cérébrales. Il ne l'a pas supporté, et au bout d'un an, il a préféré mettre fin à ses jours en mangeant une pomme trempée dans du cyanure. Mais finalement ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je l'ai amené sur Jiranatla avec son amant, et j'ai réuni la famille royale pour pouvoir les marier. Maintenant ils vivent heureux là-bas, et tiennent le seul restaurant de Jirantla. Leur spécialité, c'est une tarte aux pommes avec des amandes grillées. Je vais souvent là-bas pour dîner avec mon défunt mari.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pleine de surprise, conclut Benedict en la regardant avec respect.


	3. Chapter 3: première nuit

Lorsque le soir tomba, Hercules décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils allumèrent donc un feu, et partagèrent un dîner frugal. La fatigue se lisait sur les visages des acteurs et des enfants, ainsi que sur celui d'Egernia. Le portable d'Enaya se mit soudain à sonner, à la grande surprise d'Hercules et de ses amis. Elle décrocha.

\- Sherlock ?

Elle se leva, et s'éloigna de quelques pas afin d'avoir une conversation privée. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard, l'air soudain fatiguée.

\- Nolan s'est réveillé, expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogatif de Tom. Le Marionnettiste l'a laissé vivre. Hardy a appelé Sherlock pour le lui dire.

Lucas ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.

\- ne t'inquiète pas, Lucas, lui dit la jeune femme. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal.

\- Et à moi ? Lâcha Tom.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. Ni à toi, ni à aucun d'entre vous. Il ne peut pas nous atteindre, ici. Il a perdu beaucoup de force en possédant Nolan. Mais la prochaine fois que je le rencontre, j'ai l'intention d'en finir.

Tom hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- oh ! Ajouta Mia d'un ton beaucoup plus léger en se tournant vers Benedict. Aussi, il semblerait que votre mère ait accidentellement rencontré Sherlock.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Apparemment, elle visitait le manoir, et ils se sont accidentellement croisé.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

\- Elle a été aussi surprise que Sherlock, mais elle a très vite compris qu'il n'était pas vous et lui a compris aussi qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Je crois qu'ils étaient sur le point de prendre le thé.

\- Ma mère est en train de prendre un thé avec Sherlock Holmes, fit Ben, dépassé. Tout va bien...

\- quelle est cette chose ? Demanda Ampharios en pointant du doigt le téléphone.

\- C'est un... c'est un outil de communication. C'est assez commun là d'où nous venons, mais le mien est assez unique.

\- Quand vous parlez de là d'où vous venez, vous parlez du futur, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence suivit sa question, et les quatre adultes s'entre-regardèrent. Ce fut finalement Ilian qui répondit d'un ton tout naturel.

\- nous venons d'un futur qui ressemble au votre, mais qui n'est pas tout à fait le même. Avec son téléphone, Maman peut appeler quelqu'un de notre réalité tout en étant ici.

\- Oui, confirma sa mère. C'est une particularité que j'ai dû créer après un voyage dans un autre univers. On pouvait m'appeler en provenance de mon univers, mais l'inverse n'était pas possible.

\- Comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte ? Demanda Autolycos.

\- Mon ami Diego et moi-même nous sommes retrouvé sans armes au cœur d'un conflit. Il a voulu appeler mon ami Antonio pour qu'il nous en envoie, et c'est ainsi que nous avons appris que dans cet univers, il était je cite « le roi des gigolos. »

de surprise, Tom recracha la gorgée de vin qu'il venait d'avaler, et toussa en riant, les larmes aux yeux. Liz, quant à elle, ouvrit de grands yeux, et rougit.

\- le roi des quoi ? Demanda Egernia.

\- Euh... Bafouilla l'actrice. C'est un homme qui... propose... ses services... aux femmes qui s'ennuient, en échange d'argent.

\- Quels genre de service ?

\- Le genre qu'un homme peut offrir à une femme seule, fit Enaya.

\- Comme ce que fait Hercules pour moi ?

Liz rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que les trois autres adultes riaient. Ilian, lui, observait la scène sans trop comprendre, tandis que Lucas roulait des yeux.

\- non, pas vraiment..., fit Liz.

\- Je crois qu'ils parlent d'un service plus... privé, intervint Atalante.

Egernia réfléchit un moment, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hercules pourrait très bien rendre ce genre de service, plaisanta Autolycos.

Et la compagnie du colosse rit de bon cœur, rejoints par Enaya et les deux acteurs.

\- j'ai une autre question, fit soudain Hercules. Qui est Sherlock ?

\- Un ami à moi, répondit Mia. Dans notre monde, tout comme vous, il n'est qu'une histoire. Mais, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, il a du quitter son monde pour venir avec moi. Il a commis un crime, et aurait également commis un meurtre si je ne l'avais pas fait à sa place. Bien sûr, c'était une bonne chose, mais les dirigeants de son pays ne pouvaient pas le laisser en liberté. Et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus l'emprisonner, puisque qu'une bonne partie des prisons ont été remplies grâce à lui. Depuis, en attendant que les choses se tassent, ou plutôt en attendant qu'on aie à nouveau besoin de lui, il vit chez moi, et me donne un coup de main de temps en temps.

\- Comment est-il ? Demanda Benedict.

\- Insupportable. Il est arrogant, dominateur, et il essaie sans arrêt d'imposer sa volonté. Mais je ne suis pas John Watson.

\- Vous devez très bien vous entendre.

\- À merveille.

\- Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas dû rencontrer la mère de votre ami ? Demanda le colosse.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et sourit. Elle alluma son téléphone, chercha une photo du détective, et lui tendit l'appareil.

\- voici un portrait de Sherlock Holmes, expliqua-t-elle.

Hercules prit le téléphone, regarda la photo, puis regarda Benedict. Ampharios y jeta lui aussi un œil, intrigué.

\- ah ! Fit-il. Voilà qui est intéressant. Et je suppose que nous avons nous aussi nos doubles dans votre monde.

\- En effet. Tous des acteurs. Je ne les connais pas tous, mais parmi vous, il y en a trois que je revois souvent.

Elle pointa du doigt le prophète :

\- je ne vous connais pas bien, mais vous avez été un roi qui combat des géants venus du ciel, un magicien sans âge qui combat le mal incarné, un pirate légendaire qui cherche une fontaine qui donne la vie éternelle, ou bien aux dernières nouvelles, un dieu.

\- Je suis honoré, fit Ampharios.

Elle désigna ensuite Autolycos.

\- vous préférez généralement jouer les méchants. Par exemple un vampire, ou encore un homme riche et manipulateur qui joue avec les sentiments d'une ravissante jeune femme, mais finit par se faire devancer par un musicien en léger surpoids.

\- C'est un peu moins brillant.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Hercules.

\- quant à vous, je dois admettre que je suis une grande fan. Vous étiez d'abord un sportif, qui est ensuite devenu acteur, et un chanteur qui joue du ukulélé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un ukulélé ?

\- C'est un petit instrument de musique. Très petit et léger. Concernant votre côté acteur, vous avez été un roi, un sportif, un guerrier, un mercenaire, un soldat, plusieurs fois policier, ou encore chauffeur de taxi. Vous avez aussi été le beau-père d'un gamin qui a découvert le centre de la terre, et qui recherche son grand-père sur une île mystérieuse. Vous avez aussi été un demi-dieu. Et je crois que c'est tout.

\- Non ce n'est pas tout, intervint Benedict avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'oublie ?

\- Fée des dents !

\- Fée des dents ? Demanda le colosse.

\- Oui, expliqua l'acteur en tentant vainement de garder son sérieux. Vous savez, quand les enfants perdent leurs dents de lait, ils la mettent sur leur oreiller, et la fée des dents les récupère en laissant un petit cadeau. Vous avez joué ce rôle, avec des petites ailes un un tutu rose ! Absolument ridicule !

Et il éclata de rire.

\- est-ce qu'on doit parler de Starter for Ten, Benedict ? Et notamment de cette fameuse scène où vous tentez la technique de combat dite du petit chien qui nage ?

Et elle mima la scène, provoquant les rires de tout le monde.

\- moi je n'ai jamais été ridicule, fit fièrement Tom.

\- Deux mots, répondit Mia. Piètre Dieu !

\- Non, tu n'es pas juste ! Rit-il. Loki était tout à fait digne avant cette scène !

\- J'ajouterais quelque chose, fit Liz : Escapo !

\- Vous êtes ligués contre moi !

\- Bien ! Interrompit Hercule, à nouveau sérieux. Il est temps de dormir, maintenant. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les nuits à la dure.

Ils confirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se plaindre, puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et se couchèrent à même le sol. Environ une heure plus tard, Enaya vit Tom se redresser.

\- tu ne dors pas ? Chuchota-t-elle, s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps est fatigué, mais mon cerveau me dit qu'il n'est que deux heures de l'après-midi.

\- Je vois. Je vais t'aider. Recouche toi, il faut que tu te reposes.

Il obéit, et elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui souhaita à nouveau bonne nuit, puis appliqua ses doigts sur les tempes de l'acteur. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes. Elle se recoucha à son tour, mais resta éveillée, tous les sens en alerte. Elle passa ainsi la nuit à veiller sur le sommeil de ses compagnons.


	4. Chapter 4: l'arrivée en Thrace

Le voyage du lendemain se fit dans le silence. Enaya avait reprit son sac. Elle pouvait voir à quel point ses amis étaient fatigués. Pourtant, personne ne se plaignait, pas même les enfants, ce que tout le monde trouva remarquable.

\- qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, vraiment ? Demanda Hercule à Enaya alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Qu'est-ce que ces enfants font avec vous ?

\- Lucas a été enlevé à sa famille adoptive pour être sacrifié, expliqua-t-elle. Nous l'avons retrouvé juste à temps, lors de notre première quête. Quant à Ilian, c'est mon fils. Et je ne le quitterai pas des yeux à moins d'être sûr qu'il soit parfaitement en sécurité.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir renvoyés après votre première quête ?

\- Benedict est le seul qui puisse ouvrir des portails entre les mondes. Autrefois, il existait un passage qui menait à tous les univers, mais nous avons dû le condamner. Le problème, c'est que Benedict n'est pas assez fort pour permettre à plus d'une personne de traverser. Du moins pour le moment. Et plus nous nous éloignons de notre monde, plus ça va devenir compliqué.

\- Alors comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

\- Quand une porte s'ouvre pour que quelqu'un quitte un monde, une autre s'ouvre aussitôt pour vous amener plus loin encore. Ainsi, l'équilibre est ramené dans le monde que nous avons visité.

\- Alors qui est reparti lors de votre première aventure ?

\- Un nourrisson. Il n'avait pas plus de quelques semaines.

\- Donc je suppose que c'est maintenant le plus jeune qui va rentrer chez lui.

\- Non. Ce sera Lucas. Il est terrifié, et ses parents sont inquiets. Je sais que mon fils peut faire un voyage de plus. Et puis, le père adoptif de Lucas est en quelque sorte mon roi.

\- Quelle sera votre prochaine destination ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous ne savons jamais où nous allons arriver.

\- Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance, et j'espère que vous rentrerez tous sain et sauf dans votre monde.

\- Quant à moi, je vous souhaite une vie heureuse en Egypte.

\- Comment savez-vous pour l'Egypte ?

\- J'ai regardé le film, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Deux fois.

\- Nous arrivons, dit soudain Egernia.

Ils se turent donc, et entrèrent dans la cité. Atalante attira l'attention d'Hercule.

\- regarde, dit-elle en pointant un gigantesque statue du doigt. Junon.

\- Hé bien ! Fit Tom avec un sifflement admiratif. Ça c'est une grande statue.

\- Peut-être que Junon vous pardonnera votre existence si vous réussissez votre mission, dit Egernia.

Ils entendirent soudain une voix d'enfant, et se tournèrent pour découvrir un petit garçon qui courrait vers eux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. L'enfant semblait tout savoir d'Hercule, et le colosse l'écouta en riant exagérer ses exploits.

\- Arius, ça suffit maintenant, intervint Egernia. Viens. Il est temps d'aller dans ta chambre.

\- Pouvez vous emmener les enfants avec vous ? Demanda Enaya.

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi, les enfants.

Lucas et Ilian jetèrent un regard à Enaya, puis suivirent la femme.


	5. Chapter 5: la guerre n'est pas un art

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, un homme assez grand s'avança vers eux. C'était Sytacles, le général du roi.

\- le roi va vous recevoir, déclara-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

Il les guida sur les marches du palais, puis s'arrêta devant la grande porte, et se tourna vers Hercule.

\- avez-vous déjà parlé à un roi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une fois ou deux, répondit le demi-dieu, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sytacles se tourna vers Enaya, et la regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

\- vous vous tiendrez convenablement, madame. On ne s'adresse pas à un roi comme vous parlez entre paysans.

\- Est-ce que vous venez de m'insulter, Monsieur ? Réagit-elle.

\- Présentez immédiatement vos excuses à la princesse, ordonna sèchement Tom. Et priez pour qu'elle ne demande pas réparation.

\- Elle, une princesse ? Répéta Sytacles, incrédule.

\- Merci, conseiller, coupa Enaya. Ça ira. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Nous vous suivons, Monsieur.

Le général les conduisit donc devant Cotys, qui accueillit chaleureusement Hercules. Il lui demanda ensuite qui étaient ses compagnons. Le géant présenta donc le reste de son groupe, et laissa à Enaya le soin de présenter le sien.

\- je suis la princesse Enaya, et voici mon conseiller, Tom, à qui je confierais ma vie, et qui m'a demandé d'accorder la citoyenneté à ses amis, Benedict et Enaya. Nous voyageons également avec mon fils et son ami, qui sont actuellement je crois sous la garde de votre fille. Nous sommes ici pour que les futurs citoyens nous prouvent qu'ils méritent leur position, et votre combat nous semble parfait pour qu'ils fassent leurs preuves et nous montrent leurs talent.

\- Et pourrions nous avoir une démonstration de ces... talents ?

Enaya eut un sourire, puis se tourna vers Liz, qui s'avança vers elle, nerveuse. La jeune femme murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de l'actrice, puis se dirigea vers Benedict.

\- quand je vous le dirais, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et Liz ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Son visage se fit serein, et de l'herbe commença à se dessiner à ses pieds. Elle s'étendit progressivement pour finalement couvrir toute la pièce. Du lierre commença à pousser sur les murs et les colonnes, et celles-ci se changèrent progressivement en arbre, tandis que le toit disparaissait et que les murs se dégradaient. Ils pouvaient désormais tous voir un ciel étoilé qui éclairait une ville déserte, en ruine, où la nature avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps. Liz créa ensuite une cascade, et aux pieds de celle-ci apparut une statue, représentant une femme à genoux. Les mains de la statues étaient tendues vers l'avant, paumes vers le haut, et bientôt une épée se matérialisa, posée en offrande sur ces mains.

\- concentrez-vous sur la statue, dit Enaya discrètement à Benedict.

L'acteur ferma à son tour les yeux, et se concentra pour rendre la statue réelle. Ils rouvrirent tous deux les yeux, mais Liz maintint sa création.

\- votre Altesse, annonça Enaya. Parmi toutes ces choses qui vous entourent, une seule est réelle. Pouvez-vous deviner laquelle ?

\- C'est l'épée. Elle est bien plus brillante.

\- C'est la statue, intervint Ampharios. La statue est réelle.

\- Vérifions ce qu'il en est, voulez-vous ? Elizabeth, vous pouvez vous relâcher.

L'actrice cligna des yeux, et le décor disparut. Seule restait la statue. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du roi, et il applaudit.

\- votre aide sera décidément la bienvenue, jeune sorcière, fit-il à Liz.

La jeune femme s'inclina.

\- je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, Ampharios, fit Enaya. Peu de gens peuvent reconnaître la réalité et les illusions du porteur de ce don. J'avais moi-même beaucoup de mal à le faire avec le précédent porteur.

\- je suis prophète, répondit celui-ci. Bien sûr que je peux voir la vérité. Mais elle n'a pas toujours été réelle. Je suppose que c'est à lui qu'on la doit.

\- Ils se complètent, confirma-t-elle. C'est ce qui fait toute la beauté de leur don. Quand ils le maîtriserons, ils seront imbattables.

Le soir, un banquet fut dressé pour célébrer leur arrivée. Dès le lendemain, les hommes du roi Cotys, majoritairement des novices, commencèrent leur entraînement avec le demi-dieu, tandis que Tom et Enaya apprenaient à Liz et Benedict à maîtriser leurs dons et à s'en servir ensemble. Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient prêts. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'armée de roi. Ce fut pourtant ce jour là qu'un soldat arriva couvert de sang, pour leur apprendre que leur ennemi avait installé son campement à trois jours de marche, où il y avait défait l'armée de Cotys. Le roi et Sytaclès déclarèrent qu'ils devaient s'y rendre et livrer bataille.

\- il ne sont pas prêts, déclara Hercules à propos des soldats qu'il avait tenté de former. On court au massacre.

\- Ils sont loin d'être prêts, confirma Enaya.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une fillette comme vous peut bien connaître de l'art de la guerre ? Demanda dédaigneusement Sytaclès.

\- Tout d'abord, général, la guerre n'est pas un art, c'est une boucherie. Ensuite, j'ai mené plus de bataille que vous ne pouvez le rêver, contre des forces qui dépassent même votre imagination. Si je dis qu'ils ne sont pas prêts, alors ils ne sont pas prêt. J'ajouterais pour finir que si vous n'êtes pas capable de ne pas m'insulter lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, vous feriez peut-être bien de la boucler.

\- Qu'en est-il de votre groupe ? Demanda Cotys pour empêcher son général de répondre. Sont-ils prêts ?

\- Oui, altesse. Nous sommes prêts. Mais nous ne pourrons pas gagner seuls. Si nous partons maintenant, nous allons droit au bain de sang.

\- Je prendrai le risque.

\- Ma vie est à vos ordres, mon roi, répondit-elle avec une révérence raide.

Et elle tourna les talons. Hercules jeta un regard froid à ses employeurs, puis il lui emboîta le pas, et tous deux sortirent du palais. Il l'arrêta.

\- vous savez ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'aurais qu'une seule question. Allons-nous gagner ?

\- Oui. Nous allons gagner, mais le prix sera lourd.

Il la remercia, et chacun partit rejoindre ses compagnons.


	6. Chapter 6: premier sang

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, Tom lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- nous partons en guerre, dit-elle. Au cours de la bataille, je vous demande de ne pas tuer nos adversaires. Neutralisez-en le plus possible. Tom, toi et moi nous allons nous servir du Toucher de l'Ange. Benedict et Liz, débarrassez le champ de bataille de nos ennemis le plus vite possible, mais assurez vous qu'ils s'en sortent. Maintenez les hors jeu mais en vie jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Je fais confiance à votre créativité.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Liz. Pourquoi les garder en vie ? Je pense être assez courageuse pour tuer.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais une telle action laisse des traces, et je refuse de vous faire verser du sang inutilement. De plus, ce sont nos ennemis qui défendent la bonne cause. C'est une révolution, pas un putsch. Mais n'en dites pas un mot, et ne laissez rien paraître. Cela compromettrait le déroulement de l'histoire.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- parfait, déclara la jeune femme. Allez vous reposer, maintenant. Nous partons à l'aube.

\- Et nous ? Demanda Lucas.

\- Toi et Ilian, vous allez rester ici. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous emmener sur un champ de bataille. Vous tiendrez compagnie à Arius, d'accord ?

Lucas hocha la tête, et tous obéirent. Et c'est ainsi que, le lendemain, dés le lever du soleil, il commencèrent leur voyage vers le champ de bataille. Leur marche leur prit un jour et demi, au bout desquels ils arrivèrent sur ce qui semblait avoir été le théâtre d'un véritable massacre.

\- un lion et un corbeau marchant ensemble sur une mer de cadavre, dit Ampharios d'un air blasé, citant la prophétie qu'il avait énoncé quelques jours plus tôt. C'est fatiguant d'avoir raison.

Benedict et Liz se séparèrent, chacun allant de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Hercules et Sytaclès, quant à eux, s'approchèrent chacun d'un des cadavres pour les examiner. Brusquement, l'un d'eux ouvrit les yeux et poussa un hurlement. Tous les autres bondirent alors sur leur pieds, prêt à se battre. C'est ainsi que la bataille commença. Les hommes de Cotys formèrent un mur de bouclier pour protéger leur roi. Enaya serra brièvement la main de Tom, et tous deux se lancèrent dans le combat. Ils virevoltaient, endormant le plus d'homme possible, tandis que les autres étaient tués par les troupes d'Hercules, ou avalés par les plantes carnivores que Benedict et Liz avaient imaginées. Ils s'employait donc à déblayer le terrain des combattants adverses, mais aussi ceux que leurs amis avaient endormis, afin qu'ils ne meurent pas piétinés pendant la bataille. Malgré les efforts de tous, une brèche fut percée dans le mur de bouclier. L'un des hommes repéra Elizabeth, et comprit qu'elle était à l'origine des plantes carnivores. Il cria :

\- Éliminez la sorcière !

Tom et Enaya entendirent ce cris et s'employèrent à la protéger. Cependant, ils furent vite dépassé, et l'un des hommes réussit à s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il sortit son épée et la fit reculer contre un arbre. Il porta un premier coup, qu'elle esquiva. Elle appela à l'aide. N'écoutant que son courage, Benedict traversa au pas de course le champs de Bataille, se saisit d'un glaive au passage, et se rua sur l'homme, qu'il plaqua au sol. Puis, aveuglé par son désir de protéger son amie, prit d'une sorte de rage incontrôlable, il planta le glaive dans le corps de son ennemi. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Six fois. Puis, il sembla reprendre conscience, et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il lâcha le glaive comme s'il l'avait brûlé, se leva vivement, et regarda sa main, puis regarda Liz, perdu. La jeune femme, tombée à terre, haletait. Il l'aida à se relever, et il se remirent tant bien que mal au travail. La bataille se termina bientôt. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, Tom et Enaya se précipitèrent vers eux. Particulièrement secoué, Benedict tenait la main d'Elizabeth, et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du cadavre à ses pieds. Enaya s'approcha doucement de lui, et releva son visage, le forçant à la regarder elle.

\- ça va, dit-elle. C'est fini.

\- J'ai tué un homme, dit-il dans un souffle. J'ai tué un homme !

\- Je sais que c'est dur, Benedict. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-il en lâchant la main d'Elizabeth.

Enaya l'emmena doucement à l'écart, l'éloignant du lieu du crime.

\- écoutez-moi, Benedict. Je vais vous dire ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies. En faisant couler le sang d'un homme, vous avez sauvé Elizabeth, et en ayant le courage de vous remettre vite au travail, vous avez permis d'éviter un véritable carnage.

\- J'avais... j'avais envie de le tuer. Je voulais qu'il meure ! je... six fois !

\- Vous avez répondu à un instinct primaire. Celui de vous assurer de la sécurité de vos proches. Ça ne fait pas de vous un criminel.

Hercules vint s'approcher d'eux, et regarda Benedict.

\- c'est votre premier sang ? Demanda-t-il.

Benedict hocha la tête.

\- je sais que le premier sang fait toujours beaucoup de mal, dit le colosse. Mais nous sommes en guerre. Vous ne devez pas vous le reprocher.

\- Est-ce qu'on oublie un jour ?

\- Non. Jamais. Mais on apprend à vivre avec. Et ne craignez pas pour votre âme. Vos dieux, quels qu'ils soient, vous pardonneront.

Benedict le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- vous êtes blessé ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bras d'Hercules qui saignait légèrement.

Le demi-dieu recouvrit sa blessure.

\- ce n'est rien. Venez aider à monter le camp.


	7. Chapter 7: le passé du colosse

Enaya et Benedict suivirent donc le géant, et aidèrent à dresser le campement. Cela fit du bien à l'acteur, qui put se concentrer sur autre chose, et pensa moins pendant un temps à la vie qu'il avait prise. Puis, des feux furent allumés, et chacun put se reposer. Hercules se laissa conduire à la tente des soigneurs par Egernia, qui appliqua un baume sur ses blessures. Puis, elle revint s'asseoir auprès du petit groupe, et dit :

\- racontez-moi une histoire.

\- Dans un trou, vivait un Hobbit, commença Enaya, faisant sourire ses trois amis.

\- En fait, je m'adressais plutôt à Iaolos. Racontez-moi un épisode de la vie d'Hercules.

\- Bien sûr, madame, dit le neveu d'Hercules. Quelle histoire désirez vous ? L'Hydre de Lerne ? Le lion de Némée ? Ou peut-être...

\- je pensais plutôt à une histoire de meurtre.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée. Elizabeth décida qu'elle voulait marcher un peu. Inconsciemment, Benedict caressa l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt.

\- désolé, Madame, dit Iaolos. Je ne connais pas cette histoire.

\- Personne ne la connaît, intervint Autolycos. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta Ampharios. Hercules s'est endormi, et le lendemain, sa femme et ses trois enfants étaient morts. Voilà les faits. A-t-il été pris de démence ? A-t-il été victime de rôdeurs ? Je l'ignore, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir. C'est un problème qu'il aura à régler avec ceux-là, acheva-t-il en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Tom poussa un profond soupir.

\- si seulement on pouvait jouer un peu de musique...

\- on peut, Fit Mia. On n'a qu'a créer un instrument. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Liz est partie. On ne peut rien créer sans elle, et je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Une guitare serait bien, répondit-il après lui avoir jeté un regard curieux.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Petit à petit, une guitare se dessina dans les airs, avant d'apparaître pour de bon.

\- vous aussi ? Demanda Benedict.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit accordée. Je suis un peu rouillée sur les objets concrets.

Tom se saisit de la guitare, l'accorda à l'oreille, et commença à gratter les cordes, produisant quelques accords simple. Enaya regarda Benedict, se concentra à nouveau, et lui créa un violon.

\- Comment faites vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Tom posa la guitare et regarda son amie. Elle expliqua.

\- Il y a douze dons. Je suis le treizième. L'équilibre parfait entre tous les dons.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ? S'intéressa Ampharios.

\- Pour moi ? Non. Pour les autres, par contre, mieux vaut ne pas me mettre en colère.

\- Que se passe-t-il quand vous vous mettez en colère ? Demanda Egernia.

\- Elle devient verte et fait trois fois la taille d'Hercules, plaisanta Tom.

Cela fit sourire Benedict.

\- idiot, dit Mia avec un sourire. Pour faire simple, je pourrais détruire le monde. Au minimum.

Benedict termina d'accorder son violon, puis demanda à la jeune femme :

\- puis-je vous emprunter votre portable ?

\- Bien sûr. Tenez.

Elle lui donna le téléphone, et il activa l'enregistreur vocal. Mia, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, fit signe à tout le monde de se taire. Tom s'avança, prit le portable, et le tint à une distance raisonnable de son ami. Benedict prit son violon et son archet, puis se pencha légèrement pour s'approcher du micro.

\- bonsoir, mon amour. J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais ici la nuit tombe. Alors voilà de quoi te souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il se redressa, et commença à jouer un air magnifique, remplit d'amour et de mélancolie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Tom arrêta l'enregistrement.

\- je ne savais pas que tu composais, dit-il après un instant de silence.

\- Sophie a du mal à dormir en mon absence. Alors, je lui avait écrit ce morceau pour qu'elle puisse l'écouter en s'endormant.

\- C'était très beau, dit Egernia. Votre femme a beaucoup de chance.

Et Enaya envoya le fichier sur l'ordinateur central du manoir, où elle était sûre que la jeune mère le recevrait. Autolycos déclara ensuite qu'il était temps de dormir. Enaya endormit donc Tom, puis se coucha à son tour, avant de se redresser aussitôt pour s'adresser à Benedict.

\- ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'acteur secoua la tête.

\- j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, reconnut-il. J'ai peur de tout revoir.

\- Il faut que vous vous reposiez, Benedict.

\- Aidez-moi...

elle se releva donc, et comme elle l'avait fait pour Tom, plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, et elle lui tint la main dans son sommeil. Elle avait décidé de veiller sur ses rêves. Elizabeth vint se coucher à son tour, un peu à l'écart, mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Un peu plus tard, elle vit Hercules sortir de la tente des soigneurs, et décida de le suivre. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, apparemment en plein cauchemar. Il s'arrêta soudain, et elle le rejoignit. Brusquement, il se saisit d'une lance, et affronta ce qui semblait être une gigantesque créature. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, et la retira aussitôt en poussant un cri de surprise. Cela le ramena à la réalité, et il se tourna vers elle, sa lance toujours à la main. elle recula d'un pas.

\- je … je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous suivre.

Il lâcha sa lance, et elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il s'accroupit face à elle.

\- vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- vous ai-je fait du mal ?

Elle secoua la tête, et pris le temps de se calmer.

\- que s'est-t-il passé ? Demanda Hercules.

\- Je … quand je vous ai touché le bras... j'ai vu dans votre esprit ! Je suppose que maintenant je suis vraiment la sorcière rouge.

\- La sorcière rouge ?

\- C'est un personnage que j'ai joué. Une femme qui peut lire dans les pensées et donner des visions, entre autres choses.

\- Vous avez très bien fait, tout à l'heure. Votre aide a été précieuse.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce cela qui vous empêche de dormir ?

\- Non. C'est Benedict . Je ressens ce qu'il ressent, et il souffre d'avoir pris une vie. Et même s'il fait confiance à Enaya, il a peur de ne jamais pouvoir rentrer.

\- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'ai confiance. Je sais que je rentrerai chez moi. Je sais que je reverrai mes sœurs.

\- Je vous le souhaite de tout cœur.

Ils furent alors rejoints par Ampharios.

\- une vision ? Demanda le prophète.

\- Toujours la même, dit le colosse en se redressant. Elle l'a vue également. Les dieux ne me laisseront-ils donc jamais tranquille ?

\- Ils le feront lorsque tu auras affronté tes peurs et compris leur message. À moi, ils m'ont dit que je mourrais le cœur transpercé par une pointe enflammée. N'est-ce pas ridicule ?

\- Et sur elle, vois-tu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Elizabeth.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, répondit aussitôt l'actrice. J'aime penser que je contrôle mon propre destin.

\- Voilà une sage décision, madame, dit Ampharios. Une décision encore plus sage serait d'aller prendre du repos.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Je sais pourquoi. Je le ressens. Fermez-lui votre esprit lorsque c'est trop douloureux. Aidez-le, mais ne le laissez pas vous détruire. Si vous acceptez mon conseil.

\- Oui. Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Merci.

Hercules lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, puis tous trois retournèrent au campement pour finir la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8: victoire amère

Dès lendemain, l'entraînement des soldats recommença. On leur fournit des armures, des boucliers de qualité, et des armes dignes de ce nom. Ils avaient quitté le champ de bataille pour ne pas être incommodés par les odeurs. Ils se trouvaient donc à une demi-journée de marche de là. Ainsi, lorsque ceux qui avaient eu la chance d'être victimes d'Enaya, de Tom, ou de Liz et Benedict, et qui n'avaient pas été piétinés pendant la bataille se réveillèrent, ils purent partir tranquillement, et décidèrent tous de se retirer de cette guerre. Un messager fut cependant envoyé à Rhésos pour lui relater comment ils avaient survécu grâce à quatre sorciers du camp ennemi. Il en conclut que les sorciers étaient de son côté, et décida qu'il était temps d'en finir, persuadé qu'ils lui viendraient en aide. son camp et celui d'hercules étaient éloignés de trois jours de marche. Son armée se déplaça donc rapidement pour se rapprocher, et par une nuit de brouillard, il se débrouilla pour se faire repérer par l'un des éclaireurs de Cotys. Celui-ci se précipita vers son roi, et lui affirma avoir vu un centaure. Ni Hercules ni Enaya ne furent dupes sur ce point, mais il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient à la rencontre de leur ennemi le lendemain dès l'aube.

\- cette fois, nos soldats sont prêts, déclara Hercules.

Il sortit de la tente de Cotys, suivi par la jeune fille, qui reprit l'entraînement qu'elle donnait à ses trois compagnons. Le colosse décida d'assister à la leçon. Elle leur apprenait le combat à l'épée. Ils connaissaient les mouvements, mais elle leur apprit à être plus efficace. Parallèlement, elle apprenait à Tom l'usage d'une arbalète en argent que lui avait fourni Antonio. La pièce était magnifique dans sa simplicité et son fonctionnement.

\- L'un des chefs-d'œuvre de Kerdan, dit-elle.

\- Qui est Kerdan ? Demanda Liz.

\- C'était mon maître. Et un armurier hors pair. Je n'oublierai jamais la double épée qu'il avait fabriquée pour Diego.

\- Était ? Intervint Hercules.

\- Lui et sa fille se sont fait tués par des fidèles du Marionnettiste.

\- Comment était-elle ? Demanda Benedict. L'épée ?

\- Magnifique. C'était une épée à deux mains, qui se séparait en deux en son milieu pour donner deux sabres. Mais cette beauté là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'arbalète, celle-là, il l'a faite spécialement pour moi.

Lorsqu'elle considéra que leur entraînement était terminé, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, et ils allèrent tous se coucher. La bataille du lendemain se révéla finalement très courte. En effet, Rhésos chargea le premier, et Hercules souleva le cheval, désarçonnant le cavalier. Cela poussa les soldats ennemis à se rendre. Rhésos fut donc attaché et conduit en ville. Durant le trajet du retour, Enaya prit Elizabeth à part et lui fit une demande, qu'elle accepta dès qu'elle l'eut comprise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, Rhésos fut hué par la foule . Un homme lui fit un croche-pied, et il tomba à terre. Sytaclès se retourna vers lui.

\- relève toi, ordonna-t-il.

Rhésos tenta de se relever, mais Sytaclès lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac, à l'amusement général. Liz regarda ailleurs.

\- j'ai dit : relève toi.

\- Ça suffit, intervint Hercules.

Il releva le prisonnier.

\- c'est un prisonnier politique, pas un chien.

Le général toisa le géant, hésitant à l'attaquer.

\- Sytaclès ! Intervint Enaya, impérieuse. Laissez le prisonnier à Hercules, et conduisez-moi à mon fils.

Il la regarda à son tour, puis lui fit une révérence raide, et partit. Elle le suivit, et Liz partit avec elle, jetant un regard d'excuse à Rhésos. Comme elle s'en doutait, les trois enfants étaient ensemble. Les deux jeunes femmes, lorsqu'elles furent seules avec eux, leur expliquèrent ce qu'Enaya avait demandé à la jeune actrice, et ils furent d'accord avec ce qu'elles proposaient. Ils mirent donc leur plan à exécution, puis partirent rejoindre le fastueux banquet qui avait été organisé pour leur victoire.


	9. Chapter 9: allons sauver la trace

\- ça me dégoûte, dit Liz en désignant Rhésos, qui, enchaîné au mur, était forcé d'assister au banquet sans pouvoir y toucher.

Cela semblait gêner plusieurs personnes dans l'assemblé, puisqu'Egernia elle-même voulut lui apporter de l'eau, ce dont le roi l'empêcha. Elle se contenta donc de quitter la table, et Hercules la suivit. Lorsqu'il revint, le demi-dieu semblait passablement énervé. Cotys lui fit alors clairement comprendre qu'il était assez mal placé pour lui donner une leçon de morale. Il lui offrit ensuite de l'engager pour de bon dans son armée. La pression monta d'un cran lorsqu'Hercules refusa, mais elle retomba bien vite lorsque le roi ordonna qu'on apporte son or au mercenaire. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hercules partit. Une fois à l'extérieur, cependant, il hésita. En voyant le regard misérable des paysans, il finit par décider de rester. Tous les autres s'engagèrent à rester à ses côtés, à l'exception d'Autolycos, qui déclara que c'était une mission suicide, et préféra partir avec sa part de l'or. C'est alors qu'ils se disaient adieu qu'ils virent Enaya arriver rapidement vers eux, tenant Ilian par la main.

\- Autolycos ! Appela-t-elle.

Hercules se dirigea à grand pas vers elle, et la saisit par le col.

\- vous le saviez ! dit-il avec rage.

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas le droit de vous le dire.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher ça !

\- J'ai tout fait pour limiter les dégâts. Je vous ai évité d'en tuer le plus possible, mais je ne pouvais pas changer l'histoire ! Nous savons tous que nous devons rester nous battre, et nous le ferons, mais je refuse que mon fils court le moindre danger. Je sais qu'Autolycos s'en va. Je veux qu'il emmène le petit en lieu sûr. Qu'il le dépose hors de la ville. Je n'en demande pas plus.

Hercules jeta un regard à son ami, qui hocha la tête. Il saisit donc l'enfant sous les aisselles, et le posa sur le char d'Autolycos. L'enfant retint sa main, et y déposa la dent de lion qu'il avait donné à Arius quelques temps plus tôt.

\- A... Arius voulait que je vous rende ça.

\- Et l'autre garçon ? Demanda Ampharios.

\- Il a refusé de partir.

\- Autolycos ! Appela Hercules alors que celui-ci partait. Vit en homme riche, mon frère.

Autolycos fit claquer les rennes, la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant qu'on lui avait confié, et partit.

\- où sont vos amis ? Demanda Hercules à Enaya.

\- Ils nous attendent à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Hercules ? Demanda Atalante.

\- La jeune femme, où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il encore.

\- Si elle a fait ce que j'ai dit, elle est en sécurité.

\- Bien. Cotys nous a engagé pour sauver la Thrace, alors on va sauver la Thrace.

Ils s'infiltrèrent donc dans le palais. Benedict et Tom leur ouvrirent la porte. Malheureusement, leur plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu. En effet, il sembla que les hommes de Cotys aient anticipé leur retour, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés.

\- lâchez vos armes, ordonna Sytaclès.

Il y eut un moment de tension, où chacun réfléchit à une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Sytaclès dirigea son arme vers Iaolos.

\- lâchez vos armes, répéta-t-il, ou votre neveu mourra le premier.

Hercules déposa donc son arme, et les autres l'imitèrent. Cotys sortit de l'ombre.

\- à genoux, ordonna-t-il.

Encore une fois, ils obéirent.

\- Hercules, dit Cotys, que va-t-on faire de toi ? Je te propose de rester, tu refuses. Je t'ordonne de partir, et te voilà qui revient.

Des cris de protestation se firent soudain entendre, et trois gardes arrivèrent, entraînant Egernia, Liz et Lucas.

\- ils voulaient souscrire Arius à ta garde, mon roi, dit l'un des garde en réponse au regard interrogateur de de Cotys.

\- Ma propre fille... dit Cotys. Où est l'enfant ?

\- Nous l'avons ramené dans sa chambre et mis sous bonne garde.

Elizabeth se jeta aux pieds de Cotys et lui prit les mains.

\- mon roi, je vous en supplie, n'en croyez rien, je...

Sytaclès l'attrapa par les épaules et la tira en arrière, lui faisant lâcher les mains du roi. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui prit le menton.

\- oh, sorcière... quelles visions tu mets dans mon esprit...

il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- ne la touchez pas, salopard ! Réagit Tom.

Sytaclès eut un rire, et descendit sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme.

\- oh, ces visions me rendent fou... je n'ai que deux moyens de les apaiser.

Elle lui cracha au visage. Il la repoussa violemment et se releva.

\- soit. Tu as fait ton choix.

\- Emmenez-les, ordonna Cotys.

Sytaclès eut un sourire torve, et assomma Hercules avec la crosse de son arme. Ils furent tous conduits dans les prisons du palais. Hercules se réveilla bientôt, enchaîné à deux pierres fixées dans le sol. Il entendit un grognement, et releva la tête. Il vit devant lui Cerbère, le chien des enfers.


	10. Chapter 10: vengeance(s)

\- tu les reconnais ? Demanda une voix.

Cette voix le fit revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le chien des enfers qui se tenait face à lui, mais trois loups, attachés par le cou à une longue chaîne tenue par Euristhée, le beau-frère d'Hercules.

\- ce sont des créatures fascinantes, dit Euristhée à propos des loups. Ils sont dangereux, sauvages, mais si on les nourrit, il deviennent très... fidèles. On m'a rapporté qu'ils s'étaient régalés de la chair de ta femme... et de ta fille.

\- Toi ! Pourquoi ?

\- Le peuple t'aimais trop, il t'aurait voulu roi...

\- je n'ai jamais voulu être roi !

\- Je sais. C'est justement le problème. Un homme comme Cotys peut être acheté, mais un homme qui ne veut rien... le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de le détruire.

\- Cotys ?

\- Oui, intervint le roi. Euristhée a entendu parler de mes problèmes, et m'a parlé de toi. Je voulais être roi de Thrace, maintenant je brûle d'envie d'un empire, et grâce à toi, je peux l'obtenir.

\- Hercules, intervint Liz, ne les laisses pas gagner ! Tu es le fils d'un dieu, tu dois nous sauver ! Tu dois sauver la Thrace !

\- Ça suffit. Tuez la sorcière, ordonna Cotys.

Un garde armé d'un hache ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Liz, grâce aux clés qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il la saisit par le bras, et la mena jusqu'à un billot. Elle se débattit vivement, mais il était trop fort pour elle.

\- lâchez-la ! Hurla Tom.

Benedict tenta de défoncer la grille de sa cellule à coup d'épaule. Hercules commença à tirer sur ses chaînes. Elizabeth fut attachée au billot. Elle appela à l'aide. Le bourreau leva sa hache. Les larmes aux yeux, elle continua de se débattre, et appela à nouveau à l'aide. Lucas serra les poings et poussa un hurlement de rage. Il tendit les bras en avant, dirigés vers le bourreau, et ouvrit les mains, d'où sortirent une lumière rouge, qui frappa l'homme de plein fouet. Hercules réussit à tirer suffisamment fort sur ses chaînes pour desceller les pierres du sol, et il envoya l'une des deux pierres exploser l'arrière du crâne du bourreau. Épuisé, Lucas perdit connaissance. Euristhée lâcha ses loups et décida, tout comme Cotys et Sytaclès, qu'il était temps de partir. Les trois loups se jetèrent sur Hercules, qui réussit à les tuer, même s'ils lui infligèrent quelques blessures. Le troisième loup fut le plus coriace. Hercules lui planta dans le crâne la dent de lion que lui avait rendu Arius. Il alla ensuite libérer Elizabeth. La jeune femme, les mains légèrement tremblantes, se dépêcha de prendre les clés des cellules sur le cadavre du bourreau, puis ouvrit toutes les portes. Sitôt sortie, Enaya se précipita vers Lucas. Elle le secoua légèrement, et il ouvrit les yeux.

\- ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête et se leva difficilement, pour retomber presque aussitôt.

\- Egernia, dit Enaya, restez avec lui. Restez en sécurité, tous les deux.

\- C'est hors de question, mon fils est aux mains de son grand-père. Je ne l'y laisserais pas.

\- Il n'y est pas, répondit-elle. Autolycos l'a fait sortir de la ville.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Ilian qui est aux mains de Cotys. Nous avons échangé leur apparence.

\- Alors vous m'avez encore menti... dit Hercules.

\- Un secret est mieux gardé s'il n'est pas partagé. Même Tom et Benedict n'étaient pas au courant. Dans ces conditions, madame, je vous refais ma demande. Restez avec Lucas, et gardez le en sécurité.

\- Oui, dit Egernia. C'est d'accord.

\- Bien. Ne vous en faites pas, cette histoire aura une fin heureuse.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, dit le colosse, nous avons des comptes à régler.

Il se tourna alors vers Rhésos :

\- je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne savais pas.

Rhésos hocha silencieusement la tête. Hercules souleva la herse de la prison et tous sortir à sa suite .

Des gardes les attendaient dans l'escalier, et ils se battirent. Du coté de Cotys, il n'y eu pas de survivants. L'un d'entre eux réussit tout de même à envoyer sa lance en direction d'Ampharios. La lance s'enflamma, et le devin, persuadé que son heure était venue, ouvrit les bras. Hercules attrapa la lance au dernier moment.

\- excuse-moi, c'était mon moment ! S'exclama le prophète.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall.

\- je m'occupe d'Euristhée, déclara le fils de Jupiter.

Et il prit le couloir de gauche vers la salle du trône. Liz le suivit discrètement. Paniqué et acculé par Hercules, Euristhée tenta sa chance en essayant de convaincre le colosse de ne pas le tuer.

\- Je te donnerai de l'or, des montagnes d'or !

Hercules le poussa sur le trône.

\- je te donnerai ce que tu veux, si tu acceptes de me pardonner.

\- Tu veux que je te pardonne ? Répéta le colosse. Demandes à ma famille de te pardonner !

Et il planta la propre épée de son beau-frère dans sa poitrine. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son cou, et tomba en arrière.

\- c'est la première fois que je vais tuer un dieu, lui dit Sytaclès en levant une massue.

Mais presque aussitôt, il lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux. Hercules découvrit Lis derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses tempes : elle contrôlait son esprit. Elle le fit tomber en arrière et se pencha au dessus de lui le maintenant à terre.

\- Oh, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, si tu savais les visions que tu fais naître dans mon esprit...voilà de quoi les calmer.

Elle sortit un couteau de sa manche, et le planta dans la gorge du général, avec un regard haineux.

\- ne pose jamais la main sur une américaine.

Puis elle se releva, et tendit la main à Hercules. Celui-ci la prit, se releva, et la regarda, à la fois surpris, choqué et admiratif.

\- vous êtes vraiment surprenante.


	11. Chapter 11: la dernière bataille

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le grand hall. Lorsqu'il les vit, Rhésos décocha une flèche, tuant le garde qui essayait de les attaquer par derrière.

\- bien joué, Robin des Bois ! Dit Enaya

\- qui ? demanda Rhésos.

\- Oubliez.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu Robin des Bois, confirma Tom. Il a même les collants verts.

\- Qui ? Insista Rhésos.

\- Oubliez, je vous dis, répéta Enaya. Qu'en est-il d'Euristhée ?

\- Mort, dit Hercules.

\- Tout comme Sytaclès ajouta Liz.

Tom remarqua alors le sang sur la main de son amie et fronça les sourcils. Elle cacha sa main à sa vue, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- finissons-en dit-elle.

Tous furent d'accord et sortirent. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec l'armée de Cotys. Hercules les exhorta à se joindre à lui contre le tyran. Le roi rétorqua qu'il tuerait sans état d'âme toute personne qui se joindrait à lui et déclara qu'il allait le prouver. Il fit amener Ilian devant lui. Un garde tenait un couteau sous la gorge du garçon. Enaya serra les poings et blêmit.

\- Hercules ! Cria Cotys. Tu n'as pas su sauver ta famille, mais tu peux encore sauver celui-ci. J'ignore comment vous avez pu le faire passer pour Arius, mais je l'épargnerai si tu me prêtes serment.

\- Tom, murmura Enaya. Tu te souviens que l'arbalète a été faite pour moi ? Quand il sera en sécurité, fais moi revenir.

Tom hocha discrètement la tête. Elle s'adressa alors à toute l'armée.

\- Vous tous, cria-t-elle, vous devriez fuir, tant que vous en avez encore le temps, car je vais tous vous détruire. Cotys, laisse partir mon fils et j'oublierai que tu as posé la main sur lui.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, prendrais-tu le risque de le blesser ?

Enaya sembla grandir, puis ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et sa peau plus pâle que jamais.

\- je suis l'ange noir, dit-elle d'une voix inhumaine. Je suis pour toi l'ange de la mort. Je suis les ténèbres, le cauchemar des dieux.

Elle tendit, la main vers le garde qui menaçait son fils. Celui-ci lâcha son arme et elle le fit léviter. Puis une boule de ténèbres entoura le soldat, et dans un cri, il disparut. Instinctivement, Benedict laissa échapper un sifflement. Le char d'Autolycos revint à ce moment.

\- par tous les dieux, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en descendant du char.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en colère..., dit Ampharios.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Hercules.

\- Quand j'ai vu le garçon changer d'apparence, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Je me suis dis que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide.

\- Que quelqu'un sorte le gosse de là, dit Tom.

Tydée fonça donc dans la bataille suivi par tous les autres. Seul Tom resta en hauteur. Tydée se précipita vers Ilian. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et fit barrière de son corps pour le protéger lorsque les archers les visèrent. Cependant aucune flèches ne le toucha. En effet, Enaya l'avait vu et s'était posé devant lui, arrêtant toutes les flèches. Hercules et ses compagnons se trouvèrent rapidement dépassés par l'armée de Cotys. Ils se replièrent donc vers les marches du palais.

\- il faut les arrêter, dit Liz à Benedict.

\- Tu as une idée ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit que Tom était monté à coté d'un brasero qu'il tentait de faire tomber . Benedict le vit aussi, et tous deux montèrent le rejoindre.

\- faites tomber les braseros ! Hurla Benedict à l'intention de ses compagnons d'armes.

Rhésos, Atalante et Ampharios l'entendirent et montèrent sur le second brasero. Autolycos vint rejoindre Tom, et dans un effort conjoint, ils réussirent à les faire tomber, créant une ligne de feu qui stoppa temporairement les ennemis. Autolycos donna une tape sur l'épaule de Tom pour attirer son attention et désigna Enaya qui se trouvait de leur coté de la ligne.

\- oui, vous avez raison, cria Tom pour couvrir le bruit. Il est temps de la faire revenir.

\- Et comment on fait ça ?

Tom redressa l'arbalète et la pointa sur l'ange noir. Il l'arma d'une pointe en argent.

\- on lui tire dessus, dit-il.

\- Et si on se rate ?

\- Il vaut mieux pas.

\- Donnez moi ça.

Tom lui donna l'arbalète.

\- visez la main ou l'épaule.

Autolycos visa et tira. La pointe vint transpercer l'épaule d'Enaya qui reprit forme humaine et tomba. Hercules la rattrapa. La jeune femme était à bout de force. Il la déposa en haut des marches.

\- et maintenant ? Demanda Autolycos.

\- Maintenant, c'est l'heure du bowling dit Liz avec un sourire carnassier.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du bowling, répondit Benedict. C'est un sport de chez nous. On lance une boule et on dégomme des quilles.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas rester là, dit Tom.

En réponse au regard interrogateur d'Autolycos, il montra du doigt Hercules. Le colosse se tenait sous la statue de Junon, et tentait de la faire basculer en avant. Tom siffla pour attirer l'attention des trois autres, et les sept se précipitèrent à l'abri derrière Hercules. Celui-ci réussit à faire tomber la statue, dont la tête se détacha, roula, et alla heurter Cotys.

\- bowling, déclara froidement Benedict.

\- Strike, lui répondit Tom.

Un demi sourire apparut sur leurs visages. Les soldats de Cotys déposèrent leurs armes, et s'inclinèrent devant Hercules, puis se mirent à l'acclamer.


	12. Chapter 12: nouveau départ

Ils restèrent tous ainsi un moment, balayant la foule du regard, puis ils rentrèrent dans le palais. Benedict aida Enaya à se relever.

\- vous avez changé la fin de l'histoire, non ? Demanda-t-il discrètement.

\- j'avais promis un happy-end, non ? Je crois que mon épaule me fait mal.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le hall du palais.

\- est ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'enlever ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la pointe toujours plantée dans son épaule.

Ampharios s'approcha.

\- A trois. Un...

Et il retira la pointe. La blessure se referma d'elle-même.

\- Bien visé Autolycos, dit-elle.

\- Que se serait-il passé si j'avais raté ?

\- Je vous aurais probablement tué.

Il hocha la tête. Les héros soignèrent leurs blessures et se nettoyèrent un peu. Enaya s'injecta une seringue bleue pour reprendre les forces qu'elle avait perdues en se déchaînant. Autolycos partit ensuite chercher Arius là où il l'avait laissé, puis ils allèrent rejoindre Egernia et Lucas dans les prisons et Benedict déclara qu'il était temps de partir. Ils firent donc leurs adieux et l'acteur ouvrit la porte vers le manoir. Enaya fit signe à Lucas d'avancer, mais le jeune garçon hésita.

\- et si la porte n'allait pas au manoir ?

\- Je te promets que c'est là qu'elle va.

Le garçon secoua la tête. Benedict jeta un regard à Enaya. La jeune femme sortit son portable et passa un rapide appel au Manoir. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'acteur :

\- les choses vont se compliquer un peu. Tenez bon.

De la porte on vit soudain sortir une silhouette. Tom et Mia mirent un genou à terre.

\- Papa ! S'écria Lucas.

\- Mon roi, dit Mia. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Je vous en prie, pas de ça, répondit David.

Tom et Mia se relevèrent et Mia alla serrer son ami dans ses bras.

\- restez au Manoir, dit-elle. Il faudra qu'on parle. Lucas est l'un des nôtres maintenant.

Il hocha gravement la tête, et alla serrer la main de Tom.

\- Merci, dit-il. Merci pour nous trois.

\- C'était normal.

puis il se tourna vers Benedict :

\- désolé pour la dernière fois, Benedict. J'étais de mauvaise humeur.

\- je ne me souviens pas qu'il y aie eu une dernière fois.

\- Certes.

Il salua Liz d'un bref coup de tête, puis son regard glissa sur le demi-dieu.

\- vous êtes Hercules ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est impressionnant.

Il revint ensuite vers son fils adoptif, et lui prit la main.

\- qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Luke ? On rentre chez nous ?

\- Ouais. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Bon. Alors viens.

Et ensemble, ils traversèrent. Enaya se tourna vers Benedict. Le nez de l'acteur s'était mis à saigner tant son effort psychique était intense.

\- c'est bon, dit-elle. Lâchez tout.

Benedict se relâcha, et la porte se ferma dans un schwoop. Presque aussitôt, un deuxième portail s'ouvrit.

\- allons-y, déclara Tom en prenant le sac.

Liz se tourna vers Hercules.

\- je vous souhaite une vie heureuse. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Prenez soin de vous. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre famille.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers ses amis, avant de soudainement faire demi-tour pour venir déposer un baiser sur la joue du demi-dieu, qui resta troublé. Elle sourit malicieusement, et prit la main de Tom, qui tenait la main d'Ilian, qui tenait celle de sa mère, qui tenait celle de Benedict, et tous les cinq traversèrent le portail. Cependant, un incident survint au cours de leur voyage. En effet, la main d'Ilian glissa de celle d'Enaya, et ils furent séparés en deux groupes. Benedict et Mia furent violemment expulsés hors du vortex. De surprise, Benedict hoqueta. Ils avaient atterri au milieu d'une route, et un gros 4X4 pila devant eux. Le chauffeur sortit du véhicule.

\- vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Mia se releva, frottant ses paumes de mains, qu'elle s'était abîmées sur le goudron. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda l'homme en désignant Benedict.

L'acteur suffoquait. Elle alla derrière lui, le redressa, et lui donna une tape sur le torse. Il se remit à respirer, mais son nez saignait encore.

\- est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Benedict releva la tête pour dire que tout allait bien.

\- pitié, dites-moi que c'est une blague, dit-il à la place en voyant son interlocuteur.


End file.
